Would You Like A Jolly?
by misto-shadow
Summary: Sakura has a newfound addiction to Jolly Ranchers, which just so happen to be Sasuke's favorite candy. And Naruto is just making everything worse, as usual. SasuxSaku


Just so you know, during the section where there's some note passing, Sasuke is the _**bold italics**_, Naruto is the **bold, **and Sakura is just _italics._ So you're not confused.

--

**Disclaimer****-** I'M IN DENIAL. I OWN THE _WORLD!_ Mwahahahahaha….

--

Would You Like A Jolly?

--

Sakura sat in boredom, staring into space. She did not enjoy Biology when the whole class was spent talking about atoms and such things. I mean, who really cared about that stuff anyway? Yay, we discovered tiny things that keep us function, _let's move on._

But no. She was stuck here, not paying any attention at all. It's not like it would affect her life or anything, and she didn't even pretend like she was listening. Asuma-sensei was just cool like that, and he said it was a students job to pay attention, and it wasn't his job to make sure they were. He was just up there to try and leave you with _something_ by the end of the year.

Sakura shoved her hand in her pocket and pulled out an apple flavored Jolly Rancher. She had officially become addicted to the little candies a few weeks prior, and now she had a few on her person at all times. The green sweet rolled over her tongue, and her mouth quirked slightly upwards. Leave it to food to put her in a better state of mind. Her bliss was interrupted, however, when a quick tap placed itself on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan? _Sakura-__chan__!"_

"What do you want, _Naruto?"_

"Share the goods! I need something to keep me awake!"

"Why don't you go bum some gum off Ino? You know she's always got the stuff. Or Hinata! I've never seen her chew it, but I know she's always happy when you ask her for some."

"But Sakura-chan, I don't _want_ gum. And since I don't see any handy bowls of Ramen laying around, it'd be nice if my _greatest friend ever_ would hook me up with a little candy…"

Sakura sighed and dug in her pocket. She deliberately searched for the grape flavored Jolly way at the bottom, because she hated that kind. When she passed it back to Naruto he made a noise of disgust, but thanked her anyway. She nodded and slipped back into her little bubble of Jolly Rancher bliss.

"Oh Sakura-chaaan…"

_"What do you want this time, Naruto!?"_ She gritted her teeth to keep from shouting at the blonde. Couldn't he see that she was trying to relax?!

"Here. This is for you!"

She slipped the paper out of Naruto's hand and unfolded it slowly, careful not to make much noise.

_**Sakura,**_

_**Pass me a Jolly.**_

_**Sasuke**_

She frowned. Didn't he know how to ask nicely? Even Naruto managed some sort flattery to get on her good side. Stupid arrogant Uchiha. She scribbled a quick 'no' on the paper, crunched it up, and when Asuma-sensei wasn't looking she chucked it back at the raven haired boy, hitting him squarely in the forehead. Naruto snorted and had to plug his nose to keep from laughing too loud, and Sakura could just _feel_ the hateful aura Sasuke was sending her way.

It wasn't long after that when a paper wad hit her on the top of the head and bounced off, landing on her desk.

_**That wasn't very nice, Sakura. Now are you going to give me a Jolly or what? You gave one to Naruto, the begging, brown-nosing little dobe. **_

Sakura smirked and scribbled a quick answer before she chucked the paper wad back at Sasuke, who was ready for it this time and caught it.

_You don't deserve one. At least Naruto was nice about begging, you shameless demander!_

Sasuke scowled at the paper and furiously wrote back, whipping the paper at Sakura.

_**I am NOT a shameless demander. Stop being so childish and just share, you candy hoarder.**_

_I am not a candy hoarder! I give candy to people! Just not you, because you're mean! You haven't even thought about asking nicely yet, have you?!_

_**…No. **_

_Well then. Maybe after class if you ask NICELY I might share a Jolly with you, Sasuke. Good day!_

Sasuke gave her an evil look and set about glaring at the teacher, who was still rambling on about atoms. Naruto turned around and stuck his tongue out at him, and the two began to have a silent note war.

**Haha ****teme****, Sakura-****chan**** isn't going to share with you! What'd you say to make her so mad?**

_**I didn't say anything, dobe. She's just being a girl.**_

**No, you said something! I know it! You've got that moody look on your face because you didn't get you way.**

_**I am NOT moody, dobe! Sakura just pities you because you have no friends.**_

**I do too have friends!**

_**Name one.**_

**Hinata-****chan****! She's my friend!**

_**That's because she's got a crush on you, idiot.**_

**…Really?**

Naruto turned so he was looking at Hinata, and his face flushed bright red.

**She sure doesn't act like it.**

_**…Right. You're stupid.**_

**I am not, ****teme!**

_**Yes, you really are. Now get me a Jolly from Sakura. Tell her I said please.**_

**Pretty please with sugar on top?**

**_No, dobe._**

**Well then I'm not asking.**

**_…Fine. Just get me a Jolly. And hurry up._**

**Moody.**** She said no.**

**_What?! Why?_**

**…****Haha****, she called you an arrogant prick!**

**_Tell Sakura I am not an arrogant prick!_**

**No. Tell her yourself. Besides, Sakura is giv****ing you love candy after class, so just kiss her and make up. I know you want to. wink ****wink**

**_Just shut up. Sakura is annoying, and so are you._**

**That just means you ****caaare****…you don't have to get all mushy on us, Sasuke!**

**_SHUT UP, DOBE!_**

**Fine.****Oooooh****, Sakura just broke her pencil in half. You're gonna get it, Sasuke-****teme**

**_Stop calling me teme, dobe._**

**Make me!**

**_You fight like a two year old. _**

**TEME.**

Sasuke crumpled up the note and glared at Naruto, who I return stuck his tongue out. Their quarrel was interrupted when the bell rang, and Naruto dashed out of the classroom, cackling about love candy. Sasuke vowed to shove the blonde into his locker and shut it after school.

Sakura popped another Jolly Rancher into her mouth while she gathered up her books.

"Now may I please have a Jolly, Sakura-chan?" She glowered at him and shook her head.

"So you're not talking to me. How mature." Sasuke sighed, dropped his books on the nearest desk, and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders.

"What are you--" She started to ask him what he was doing, but before she could finish he planted his lips directly on hers.

A few seconds later Sasuke pulled back and licked his lips, smirking deviously. He rolled his watermelon flavored prize around in his mouth a few times, and watched while Sakura attempted to say something. Her face was red as a tomato, and she was gaping like a fish.

"Thanks for the Jolly, Sakura." Sasuke strolled out of the room, swaggering victoriously.

"SASUKE UCHIHA YOU JERK! I'LL GET YOU FOR STEALING MY JOLLY!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was stupid. I felt like writing some sort of humorous school fic, but it sucked. Anyways, send me some review love, please. Again, I'm sorry for not posting or updating for a while, but I'm determined to get back to my work now! As you can see, I can't write humor to save my life, so I'll probably be working with my Xiaolin Showdown fic or something. If I can find it on the computer. I fear I may have lost my files…oh dear.

I'll be updating as soon as I can, so keep a look out!

Mistoffelees Shadow


End file.
